Request series3
by MsPyromaniac
Summary: A boob tube watcher3452 request. Spirit and Azusa get set up on a blind date together. Read to find out what happens.  T for a few curse words


Request number three! (Oh yea!) I'm still taking more Soul Eater request.

For boob tube watcher3452 SpiritxAzusa

* * *

><p>-Shibusen-<p>

"...And...and today Maka told me to leave her alone and go womanize," Spirit complained to Stein. They were currently in the teachers lounge sitting down at a table and drinking coffee. "I wonder what my ex would have told her." Stein sighed.

"Spirit forget about the past. Move the hell on, and find someone else,"Stein said aggravated to no end. Spirit gave him a surprised look.

"Move on. Move on! Maka and her mama are my LIFE! I can't just 'Move on'. " Stein got up from his chair then a crazy idea came to his mind.

"Look Spirit I'll set you up on a date with someone. Marie has a friend that she's looking for a date for. I'll set you up with her," Stein offered. Spirit looked at him with an interest in the idea.

"Is she _hot__?_" he asked. Stein smirked.

"You'll have to be the judge of that." Spirit got up from his chair.

"Alright, I'll give it a try."

"Great, I'll tell Marie."

* * *

><p>-Deathsurant-<p>

Azusa walked around the tables looking for her date. Marie had described him by having shoulder length red hair, then she said 'you'll know him when you see him.' She had also told her that he'd be at table 2. She continued to walk until she seen a familiar face. It was Spirit. She looked at him annoyed. _Okay just hide your face and you won't have to interact with him _she thought. As she passed by the table she turned her head to the side.

"Azusa, what are _you_ doing here?" Spirit asked upon seeing a fellow Death Scythe. _Shit!_ she thought.

"I'm looking for someone," she said harshly. Spirit had an amused look on his face.

"Don't tell me that you were set up on a blind date too? Haha! This should be funny. Wait until I tell the others that _you_ need help with your romantic life,"Spirit laughed. Azusa looked as if she wanted to punch him, then she realized that he said too.

"Wait you were also set up on a date? Why are you making fun of me for it when you need help too?" She asked. Spirit stopped his moronic laughter and put his head down.

"Shut up!" he childishly said. Azusa gave him a look of triumph.

"If you're done acting like a little child can you tell me where table two is at." Spirit quickly looked up at her.

"This is table two," he said. Azusa looked at the card on the table it read 'two'. Then she remembered that Spirit had red shoulder length hair. She quietly sat down at the table.

"I'm going to kill Marie," she said. Spirit had just got what was going on. _How could Stein set me up on a date with her. She's such a buzz kill _he thought.

"Well after you kill Marie come and help me kill Stein. He's too smart. He'd be able to stop me if I were alone," Spirit said. _Oh_,_ this guy is such an idiot _Azusa thought.

"Yea...sure,"she said.

"Great! I was thinking some rope, duct tape, a lighter, and a knife," Spirit said. Azusa rolled her eyes. _Why must he always be so childsh_ she thought. "I think their at the annual Death City fair." _Oh god he's serious!_

* * *

><p>-On the way to the fair-<p>

Azusa and Spirit were actually going along with the date. They were walking to the fair.

"You know, when you and the other death scythes came over here when Asura revived I was worried," Spirit said breaking the silence. Azusa looked at him with new found curiosity.

"Really? Why?," She asked.

"Well I thought I was going to be reassigned, and if that happened I'd barely get to see Maka." Azusa gave a small smile.

"You really love your daughter don't you?" she asked. Spirit gave a big smile at the question.

"I sure do. More than anything," he said. By this time they were entering the fair.

"I wonder if you'll see her here?" Azusa said. Spirit shrugged.

"Even if I do she'll ignore me. She thinks I womanize. Which I don't." Azusa thought about Spirits situation. Maybe he was just misunderstood.

-A couple of meters away-

"Hey Maka isn't that your sleazy old man?" Soul asked his Meister. Maka looked in the direction Soul motioned to then quickly turned around.

"Oh death god! I hope he didn't see me," she said hiding her face and walking further away while pulling Soul's arm with her.

"Oh, he's with Azusa," Soul said as he was led away.

-Back with Spirit and Azusa-

Despite their differences they were starting to have fun. They went on rides together, played games,etc. Spirit made a mental note in his head to thank Stein.

"hmm it looks like I won't be killing Marie..."Azusa thought out loud.

"Huh?" Spirit asked. Azusa blushed she didn't think that she had said it out loud.

"N-nothing." Spirit smiled because he had heard her. They walked towards the farris wheel.

"I'm a little afraid of heights," Azusa said. Spirit smirked.

"Oh? What's this? Is Yumi Azusa showing weakness? Could she be just as human as the rest of us after all?" Spirit joked.

"S-shut up." Spirit laughed. Then looked up his normally calm face now showing a hint of panic. "What's wrong?" Azusa asked. Spirit pointed up.

Black Star was on the top of the Farris wheel yelling about his godliness.

"Oh Death God," Spirit said as the Farris wheel continued to turn causing the ADHD assassin to fall off.

* * *

><p>-Walking home-<p>

"You know this night turned out to be very fun," Spirit said. Azusa smiled at him then nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it has," She said. Spirit causally put his arm around her. Azusa giggled a little when he did. They walked towards her house.

"It looks like Stein and Marie will live another day," Spirit said causing Azusa to laugh even more "You have a cute laugh ,Yumi." Azusa blushed at the statement. Who knew that Spirit wasn't all that bad.

A few seconds after that they had arrived at her house.

"Well this is goodbye I guess," Spirit said. Azusa nodded.

"For now," she replied.

"We should do this again sometime."

"Defiantly." Spirit leaned in and went to kiss her cheek. Azusa turned her head and it landed on her lips. When they broke apart they were both blushing.

"Goodnight," Azusa said lowly. Spirit smiled at her.

"Goodnight, Yumi."

* * *

><p>Hehe sorry if it sucked.<p>

Please Review.


End file.
